mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
The Other Elves
The Other Elves is the first scenario of the Dungeon Campaign in the Shades of Darkness expansion to Might & Magic: Heroes VI. Walkthrough As the scenario begins, the Dark Elf, Sorshan, speaks of the origin of their race, created when the Dark Elf people rose up as one against the Empire attempting to conquer them and the proud Elf king who would do nothing to protect them. As they fled underground, they were persecuted by the elves, the Empire, and the Dwarves, and were brought to the brink of despair. Their people were without unity, without hope, and without a home. The scene changes to a meeting of the Triumvirate -- the three sons of Tuidhana; Raelag, Sylsai, and Menan. While waiting for Raelag to arrive, Menan and Sylsai discuss their individual plans for the future of their race. Menan wishes to earn the forgiveness of the elves and return to their lands, an idea rejected by the proud Sylsai, who instead suggests turning to the demons for aid, as their power is much more concrete than that of Malassa. This idea is similarly refused by Menan, who fears the traitorous, chaotic nature of the demons would doom their people. As Raelag arrives, clearly intoxicated, the meeting convenes. Sorshan begins the meeting by suggesting the founding of a nation, centered around the Invisible Library of the Faceless. Sylsai objects that the Library has been moved to Sheogh and is lost to them, to which Raelag suggests the use of a powerful, pure Tear of Asha in retrieving it from the chaotic realm. Sylsai asks how such a tear could be found, to which Raelag responds that the Faceless could divine its location in ashes, but that the ashes would have to be those of a powerful, influential person, one such as their mother, Tuidhana. Sorshan replies that the Angels are keeping the ashes of Tuidhana in a fortress called the Reliquary, and that a young angel named Erael can show them the way. Sylsai scoffs at the notion, leaving the meeting. Menan reluctantly agrees, and a disappointed Sorshan states that their hopes must lie in the eldest son of Tuidhana. Along the way to the surface, Raelag meets the border guard, Yrris, who makes reference to the quest for the Invisible Library. Raelag commends her for her ability to gather information even while out patrolling. Yrris warns him that once she releases the seal on the exit to the lands above, anyone will be able to pass through, even armies of the Unicorn Duchy. Raelag commands her to open the seal, by his birthright, which Yrris reminds him that he renounced. She admits that she is pleased to see him motivated again, though, and warns him to take care in dealing with Sorshan, due to his tenuous grasp on sanity. Raelag then suggests that Yrris join him as the voice of reason, adding further that no Dark Elf knows the surface better than she. Yrris agrees, stating that she won't have the retired prince dying chasing Sorshan's delusions. Sorshan's voice replies that though he does not join them in body, the whispers are never far from them, causing Yrris to react with disgust, realizing that he can hear everything that they say. Once outside, Raelag recoils at the light, though Yrris assures him that the blindness will eventually pass. Raelag asks how the land of Tarlad has been in their absence. Yrris replies that the forest has since been renamed Blackbough. Yrris warns him that they are emerging on the half of Blackbough that has been claimed by the humans, which Raelag finds amusing, imagining the irate reaction of his brother Sylsai. Yrris comments that Raelag always had a fondness for humans, or at least the fairer of their genders, though Raelag insists that it wasn't like that, stating that she should show more respect to the dead. Raelag asks Yrris where her company of scouts is now, hoping to use them in his mission. Yrris explains that she split them into three groups and sent them on reconnaissance missions, and states that they will join their ranks should their paths cross. Eventually, Raelag finds his way to a fort guarded by Erael, and successfully defeats her. Though she refuses to break her oath and reveal how to enter the Reliquary, Raelag reasons that they will find answers when they get there, bringing her along as their prisoner. Sorshan sends word that news of Raelag's presence has reached nearby towns, and that they are sending forces to track him down, warning him to take care. Detouring along an underground passage to get to the Reliquary, Yrris makes mention of a legion of minotaur left behind when the Dark Elves had to close the passageway to the underground realms. When Raelag asks why she brings it up, Yrris informs him that they still live in the area, fighting the imperial forces where they can, and that bringing them to Raelag's side would aid them greatly. Not long after, they both feel an odd sensation, which Raelag identifies as the stirring of the black dragons. He mentions that the timing is rather ominous, and that he is concerned for what it portends. Raelag meets with the leader of the minotaurs, Calistar, who acts bitterly towards the Dark Elf for their abandonment some time ago, but states that for the sake of his herd he cannot refuse to rejoin them. However, he requests that Raelag perform a service for them: retrieving a blade, the Edge of Balance, given to them by their creators, that was lost in the last skirmish with Imperial forces. Raelag agrees, admitting that he had expected something along those lines, and goes to retrieve the sword. Defeating the hero, Raelag remarks that the weapon must have belonged to a Mageblade, and states that he shall put the blade to good use. Reaching the portal to the Reliquary, Raelag requests once more that Erael tell them how to enter. When she refuses, Raelag brings the shadow lurkers to interrogate her. The information is acquired, but at the cost of the Angel's sanity, a fact that leaves Raelag bitter, wishing there had been a better way to acquire the information. Raelag enters the Reliquary, and even he, as a servant of Malassa, is dazzled by its brilliance. Heading forward, Raelag is stopped by the Confessor Orna. Raelag requests the ashes of his mother, as they do not rightfully belong to the Angels, but Orna informs him that the Reliquary was created after the deception of the Archangel Uriel, to preserve the artifacts of the past that their people do not forget the mistakes that nearly led to a new genocide, and that taking the ashes and starting a war over them would simply bring history full circle. Raelag refuses to back down, stating that it is not about war or peace, or Elrath or Malassa; that it is about the survival of his people. Orna admits it is an honorable intent, but cannot allow him to pass after what he did to Erael. Raelag defeats Orna, and she asks that he make her death swift. Raelag refuses to kill her, as she was merely fulfilling her duty, just as he was. Raelag retrieves the ashes of Tuidhana and leaves. Though Yrris chastises him for letting his enemy live, Raelag tells her that he's done hurting Angels today and leaves. As Raelag begins to return, Sorshan warns him of the arrival of foes on every side, and tells him to return underground quickly. Pursued by foes, Raelag hurries back to the Dark Elves, only to be ambushed by the assassin Yeshtar, come for the ashes of Tuidhana. Raelag asks of who employed her, but she refuses to betray her employer, once again asking for the ashes of Tuidhana. Refusing, Raelag fights and defeats her. Suspecting that either Sylsai or Menan hired her, Raelag realizes that the situation with them is much worse than he had thought. Events *Raelag agrees to help Sorshan recover the Invisible Library. *Raelag recovers the ashes of Tuidhana from the Reliquary. *Raelag is attacked by an assassin employed by an uncertain foe. Strategy As there is no town for Raelag to command, earning the required troops to win the scenario is merely a matter of completing as many optional quests as possible while minimizing casualties in battle. The Dungeon faction is ideal for this, with abilities and skillsets that prize attacking without retaliation. Keeping melee units from being attacked as often as possible while minimizing risks to shooter creatures is the ideal path to success in the scenario. With minimized casualties and a full army from the optional quests, Raelag should have little trouble defeating any enemy on the map. Gallery Heroes VI The Other Elves Image 2.png|The devastation after the end of the war with the Dwarves. Heroes VI The Other Elves Reliquary Map.png|The map of the Reliquary area. Category:Dungeon Campaign scenarios